This invention relates generally to mechanical manipulators, more commonly known as robots. In particular, this invention relates to devices for mounting tools to the tool positioning element of a manipulator.
In many applications suitable for automation by mechanical manipulators, the tools and their mounting fixtures are specially designed to take best advantage of the dexterity and payload capacity of modern industrial robots. As a consequence, the tooling is typically produced in low volumes and is costly to replace. Various mechanical and electrical devices are employed to protect this tooling against the unpredictable but unavoidable collisions as are apt to occur within the working volume of the manipulator. However, as these devices, like the tooling they are intended to protect, are specially designed for particular applications, they fall short of producing a cost effective solution suitable over a broad range of applications. For example, a mechanical device for protecting against side thrust may well be unsuitable where excessive axial torques are the more probable stress to occur.
Furthermore, where electrical sensing devices are combined with the mechanical devices to detect wreck conditions, the harsh environments in which the manipulators operate severely limit the reliability of the sensors. In particular, workplace contaminants and stray electromagnetic fields combine to impair the correct operation of devices such as proximity switches and contact type limit switches.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a general purpose releasable tool mount for a mechanical manipulator capable of protecting tools against excessive forces irrespective of the direction thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manipulator tool mount having a removable tool mounting plate releasably retained within a manipulator attachable housing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manipulator tool mount having a releasable tool mounting plate responsive to relative forces between the mounting plate and the manipulator irrespective of the direction of such forces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manipulator tool mount having nonelectrical sensing means for detecting excessive relative forces between a tool mounting plate and the manipulator.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the following description.